crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis series events
Here are the list of events that happened in Crysis and Crysis Warhead with some real events and ancient history about that area: 13.4,000,000,000 B.C. *Back then, the whole universe was so small and in a tiny dot called a singularity. Later, the Big Bang began, expanding the universe and forming planets and moons. 4.4,000,000,000 B.C. *The Earth was originally a volcanic planet and was struck by Thea, a planet, and turned into a inhabitable planet and remains of Thea form the moon. A billion years later, life began. 8,000,000 B.C. *It is possible that an alien meteor is launched from M33 galaxy. *It is possible that multiple alien ships land on the earth but they soon perish by an unknown cause, and may send a message to their home region. 4,000,000 B.C. *The earliest known ancestor of humans, Australopithecus afarensis, arrives. *It is possible that the meteor crashs on the earth but rendered inoperational. *Another possibility is that the meteor is launched from M33 galaxy 2,000,000 B.C. *There were early encounters of Australopithecus africanus and aliens. 700,000 B.C. *Early records show that Korea was dominated by Palaeolithic humans. 300,000 B.C. *The first humans arrived. 10,000 B.C. *The Ice Age ends, causing the extintion of the mammoth. 2,333 B.C. *Gojoseon, the first kingdom in Korea, was said to be founded during this year according to legends. 1906 The Geneva Convention forms in Geneva, Switzerland. 1970 *October 5: The PBS station is found, which aired the news spoken by host Edward Jones in Crysis. 1996 *September 17:North Korean forces landed near a disabled North Korean submarine. Out of these, 11 were killed by North Korean commandos from the submarine probably in a bid to save the rest. 13 North Koreans were killed when they try to make it to the DMZ, one was captured, and one escaped. 13 South Korean soldiers and 4 civilians were killed during the attack, including 5 wounded ones. North Korea threatened that they'll get their revenge on the incident. *October: South Korean diplomat Choi Duk Keun was found poisened in Vladivostok, Russia and authorities figured out that it appears to be the same substance found on the North Korean submarine. *December 29: North Korea issued a staement with "deep regret" over the event on September 17, but didn't give an apology for this. *December 30: In response to the incident, South Korea returned the bruned bodies of the infiltraitors to North Korea. 2001 *October 7, 2001: Operation Enduring Freedom begins in Iraq after the terrorist attacks on 9/11 at the World Trade Center in New York. The War on Terrorism (the name of the war on the al-Qaeda) also involves Prophet in his early 20s. *April 9: North Korean patrol boats briefly went near South Korea and retreated when South Korean naval units arrived. Similar incidents happened on February 5, March 3 and April 10. 2002 *George Bush declares North Korea as part of an "axis of evil" (term used to describe countries with weapons of mass destruction or/and terrorism) and an "outpost of tyranny" (describes a country with dictatorship). 2008 *North Korea is involved in several naval activities off the cost of Korea. *Kim Jong-il is nominated Chairman of the National Defence Commission of North Korea. 2010 *March 26, 2010: A Cheonan cargo ship sank near the Yellow Sea near Korea, which South Korea believed that North Korea did it. *May 20, 2010 Early Morning: South Korea claimed that North Korea was responsible for an attack on a Cheonan ship on March 26. North Korea responded back by warning that an all-out war will start if North Korea was punished for destroying a cargo ship. 2019 * It is possible that the main alien ship lands softly on the earth inside meteor form without any detection on the Lingshan Islands, buries itself then acts like a volcano to cover the truth. 2020 *Work on the USS Constitution, USS Lexington, and the USS Maine are completed. *NASA plans on returning to the moon and would try to build colonies on it. *Artificial intelligence will appear, as predicted by the British newspaper The Guardian, which is true in the Crysis world as there are automatic turrets that can automatically identify enemies. *JAXA (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency) will try to get robot scientists onto the moon while the Russian Federal Space Agency will mine helium-3 for nuclear research. *North Korea detects many signals from Lingshan Island and takes control of the Lingshan Island, evacuate population there by telling them about the newly formed volcano on their islands. *The United States completes the super-soldier program. *August 7, 2020: Helena Rosenthal, having agreeded to help Kyong, contacts the US force for help, but gets disconnected, and arrested. US military detects that KPA is testing nuke due to high amount of radiation on the Lingshan Islands, CIA and NSA get words about the truth that there is no nuclear weapons testing, but actually the alien ship is starting to operate. *August 12-13, 2020: The Alien Spaceship starts sending a massive high-frequency signal that attracts US forces to the islands. *Midnight, August 14, 2020: Multiple Nanosuit teams land on the island. Raptor Team, Eagle Team, and Hawk Team arrive to the Lingshan Islands by skydiving from a plane. Raptor Team loses Aztec and Jester after they were killed by an unknown entity, and soon its leader to the same entity. Dr. Rosenthal was found by Nomad but died during the energy spike at the diging site. US forces begin an invasion of the island after the sunset. *August 15, 2020: US forces succesfully land on the island and secure the harbor. These forces advance to the mine. Raptor Team seperates itself with Nomad and Psycho joining other units. US tank unit, Idaho Team, successfully decimates KPA tank forces in the path to the mine. Kyong is killed in the process. U.S. forces prepare to leave. *August 16, 2020: Alien forces begin to wake up, freezing a large portion of the island, including USS Maine. All U.S. forces are either evacuated or take shelter from invading aliens. Psycho is left behind, chasing the container while Koreans evacuate from the island, and he defeats Colonel Lee as he gets killed by the alien ship. Psycho leaves in a VTOL with O'Neill and the container. *Midnight, August 17, 2020: USS Constitution, USS Lexington and their fleet are attacked by aliens, killing Morrison and Gillespie while U.S. forces evacuate their ships, including the remains of Raptor Team and Helena Rosenthal as the fleet sinks into the ocean by the Warrior. Category:Storyline